Unjuk Keberanian
by RedBhy
Summary: "Orang yang tidak punya alis, katanya bisa melihat hantu!" "Naruto masih disana!" "HEHHHH?"


"Orang yang tidak punya alis, katanya bisa melihat hantu!"

"Naruto masih disana!"

"HEHHHH?"

 **Disclamer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **happy reading**

Harusnya Gaara tau ia tak semestinya mengiyakan ajakan Naruto dan Kiba. Ia sangat kenal kedua pemuda heboh itu. Pembuat onar dan agak... bodoh. Salahkan saja _video games_ terbaru yang Naruto akan pinjamkan sebagai iming-iming bayaran dirinya. Meski sebenarnya ia tak mengerti alasan kedua temannya mengajak dirinya. Mereka hanya bilang jika Gaara pasti bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk astral. Dan Gaara harus bisa menahan diri kala Naruto menunjuk alis botaknya sembari berujar keras.

 _"Orang yang tidak punya alis, katanya bisa melihat hantu!"_

Dan Gaara benar-benar mengutuk mitos tersebut. Ia jelas tak memiliki alis. Tapi dirinya tak pernah bertemu satupun hantu atau apalah itu. Hanya saja, mengingat upah yang akan ia dapat, ia akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh iya juga diuntungkan.

Dan sekarang di sini lah mereka. Berada di salah satu sekolah yang katanya angker.

"Gaara, apa sekarang kau melihat sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya takut dibalik tubuh Gaara. Diikuti Kiba yang sekarang sibuk dengan kameranya. Menyorot setiap sudut ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Tidak." Menggeleng pelan. Gaara masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Meski pergerakannya sedikit terganggu akibat tangan Naruto dan Kiba yang bertaut pada kaosnya.

SREKK

"HUAAA... Apa itu, Gaara?" Semakin mencengkram kaos Gaara, Naruto mengarahkan senternya kearah mana saja. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Sedangkan Kiba kembali mengarahkan kameranya mengikuti pergerakan sinar senter Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas sembari menunjuk arah luar jendela.

"Hanya suara dahan yang terkena angin." Ia berujar yang disambut kekehan lega dua teman disampingnya.

Mereka kemudian melanjutnya perjalanan. Mengikuti jalan koridor yang lurus kedepan.

Tepat sesaat sebelum mencapai ujung koridor. Kiba menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Gudang'.

"I... itu ruangannya." Ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Katanya ada yang pernah melihat penampakan wanita bergaun putih disana." Naruto sedikit memberi penjelasan pada Gaara. Dan Gaara mengangguk. Ia melangkah mantap kearah pintu itu. Mencapai kenopnya dan akan membukanya.

"T...T... tunggu Gaara." Naruto menyela. "Aku mau menyiapkan diri dulu."

Dan Gaara mendecak dalam hati. Kalau takut kenapa harus melakukan hal ini sih?

"Kau takut?"

"Ka... kata siapa?" Naruto sontak menyela. Tangannya dengan sigap menghapus bulir keringat didahinya.

"Dasar Naruto penakut!" Kiba mengejek disela kegiatannya merekam. Yang segera dihadiahi jitakan pada kepalanya.

"Diamlah!"

Tak ingin lebih lama menunggu, Gaara membuka ruangan tersebut yang hebatnya tidak terkunci sama sekali. Seolah mendukung rencana bodoh dua temannya. Ketiga pemuda itu beringsut masuk. Menyapu setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi barang tak terpakai. Belum lama mereka mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu. Sebuah teriakan keras bergemuruh disana.

"HANTUUUU..." Naruto melempar senternya. Pemuda itu meloncat kearah Gaara. Menyebabkan dua temannya memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Di... dimana?" Kiba bertanya takut. Tangannya gemetar kala mengarahkan kameranya ketempat yang Naruto tunjuk.

Sedangkan Gaara mengarahkan senternya memastikan. Tak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya kain putih yang tergantung diatas lemari disudut ruangan.

"Tak ada apa-apa!" Ia berujar lelah. Dijaman modern seperti sekarang mana mungkin ada hal-hal semacam itu kan? Gaara membatin, mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang mulai menggelayutinya.

"B... benarkah?" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris birunya dengan sorot yang menampakkan ketakutan.

"Gaara benar, Naruto... itu hanya kain yang tergan... " Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya. Gaara mulai meneguk ludah. Dan Naruto sudah hilang kesadarannya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Kain putih itu bersuara dan mulai terbang mendekati mereka.

"HUAAAAAA!"

Kedua pemuda itu menjerit histeris kemudian mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan Gaara mulai mempercayai perkataan dua temannya itu. Ah, dia harus membeli minyak penumbuh alis mulai besok.

.

.

.

"Ta... tadi hampir saja!" Kiba berujar pelan. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Gaara hanya menggangguk setuju. Masih sibuk menormalkan jantungnya. mereka mendudukkan diri dihamparan rumput pinggir jalan.

menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Mana, Naruto?" ia bertanya.

"Bukannya disampingmu?"

Kiba menggeleng. Dan Gaara mulai mengingat sesuatu. Ia tadi melempar sesuatu yang bergelayut pelan dibahunya kesamping saat dirinya akan berlari keluar tadi. Sadar akan 'sesuatu' apa yang ia buang. Gaara lantas menatap horror kearah Kiba.

"Naruto masih disana!"

"HEHHHH?"


End file.
